


Hufflepuff Inspired Crocheted Diagonal Stripe Blanket

by look_turtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Inspired Crochet, Gen, pattern included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A blanket inspired by my house colors (pattern included)
Kudos: 5





	Hufflepuff Inspired Crocheted Diagonal Stripe Blanket

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOHniTEoWWztigz8UC5WC_wYLK2FfxMkgQT8VZMVakUDN5792xFqPMmbpoxe2ocjA?key=aGVrVEhuajE2NWF4V0VHQnk2X2xLTHkyVUFtbzZR&source=ctrlq.org)

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMdXAxpShRC9naMB13jlh27_re-UfNvCq1nb7WM9WMr-Pw7gk4mRZvwDP6tCjrbmg?key=bjJIU1FXMzg1cmRYSEx3YmdQeU50U0NpRHN3Z3h3&source=ctrlq.org)

**Use Color A**  
Chain 2  
Row 1: Make one single stitch (S St) in 2 chain from hook.

Row 2: Make three S St in one stitch. 

**Color B**  
Row 3: Make two S St in the first St, make one st, Make two S St in the last st.

Row 4: Make two S St in the first St, *make one st across*, Make two S St in the last st.

Change color every two rows.

Repeat Row 4 until the desired size. It should look like a triangle. To determine the size of the final blanket measure along the edge (see: photo)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNDoagD_tYTqh9DxRzV4tB4ikdLc9RMuuNZK4io455H1Ruo3M2Oh0cPLYEQLunpUg?key=REpCdC1ua2lyMjdMclZMYndWeHNjWnBfZTJQQTJ3&source=ctrlq.org)

Once the desired size is reached:

Crochet two S St together in the first St, *make one st across*, Crochet two S St together last st.

In the last row there should be three st. Crochet all three st together.


End file.
